


A New Dawn

by therealnarnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Child Abuse, Creature Draco, Dom Draco, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Magically Powerful Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Mpreg, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius's death, Harry takes his future into his own hands. Contains Good Malfoys, Creature Draco, and Magical Inheritance Harry. Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Lucius x Narcissa, and more to come.  Non Descriptive Rape and Recovery.  Abused Harry, and Sub Harry, Dom Draco.  (SLOW UPDATES).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Stars, When You Shine

**Disclaimer: *me no own***

xxx

**Chapter One - Stars, When You Shine**

_Plink._

Harry grabbed another rock and threw it in anger.

_Splash!_

He could never get the hang of skipping rocks.

The realization of being useless _yet again_ sent him crashing to the ground.

He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't even skip bloody stones across the water. After everything that happened, couldn't he get a break?

Harry laid on his back and looked up at the sky through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The stars twinkled meaninglessly at him, their secrets hidden to all but the centaurs.

Maybe if he could read the stars, he could have stopped Sirius's death.

He snorted. Maybe he could skip the bloody stones, too.

He couldn't understand how each year at Hogwarts got worse, and worse, and worse. And now, ever since Voldemort returned, people seem to die at the end of the school year. Last year was Cedric. And just a few hours earlier was Sirius.

Who was going to die next year, _Dumbledore_?

Well, good riddance! Harry was angry with the batty old man. 'Neither can live while the other survives'; like he doesn't already have enough on his bloody plate?

He raised his arm to brush away his tears.

 _Sirius_ , he thought longingly. He hadn't been able to spend time with him, yet another thing he was sure was Dumbledore's fault. Sirius had told him how Dumbledore knew Peter was the Secret Keeper, yet Sirius still went to Azkaban, without even a trial!

And, of course, there's the fact that his parents' wills were never read.

Sirius didn't realize this until the previous summer, and he was unable to get word to Harry until he came to Grimmauld Place. Harry hadn't been able to get into Gringotts to see the goblins, and they hadn't gotten any replies to the letters he'd sent; if the letters were sent. He doubt they even got to the bank in the first place. He was planning on going over winter break, but Mr. Weasley got attacked, and they were all rather busy, what with Arthur being hurt and Voldemort being in his head and all.

He still hadn't had a chance to go speak with the Goblins, but he would do it this summer. Dumbledore said that he had to go to the Dursleys for the blood wards, so he would stay the minimum amount of time possible, before taking the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

He would no longer blindly follow Dumbledore's orders. He owed Sirius that much, at least.

But he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something…

"Potter?" An incredulous voice asked.

 _Great_ , Harry internally groaned. _Because Malfoy is exactly what I want to deal with in the middle of the night, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, after my Godfather had died (which his dad kinda participated in) and I've just found out that I've got to kill Voldemort._

"Potter, are…have you been crying?"

 _Of course, he notices,_ Harry raged, standing up and turning to yell at Draco Malfoy, before noticing the blonde's own eyes, red and swollen. He stopped. "Have you?" he asked quietly.

"What? No. Of course not! Malfoys do not cry in public!" But he was hastily swiping at his eyes, trying to clear all trace of his tears.

"Do they cry in private?" Harry asked, smirking.

Malfoy stared at him, silence filling the air. Then he burst out laughing, moving forward and collapsing beside Harry. "Yes," he said, when he managed to calm down his laughter. "I suppose we do."

"Why was that so funny?" Harry asked.

Malfoy waited a bit, before answering, lying down on his back with his hands supporting his heads. Harry never thought he'd see Draco Malfoy in such an…unsophisticated position.

Malfoy didn't answer, and Harry felt the rising tension appear back up, reminding him why he hated him, before Malfoy spoke.

"Because it's absurd."

Absurd? What?

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed (thought that was more because of the realization that he was having an honest to God conversation with his school nemesis). He wondered if it was because they were both crying out in the forest, and in a way, neither of them felt like they could fight with each other right now.

"Potter, I've known you…what, five years? And I'll admit, I felt horrible when you turned down my friendship. Who were you, thinking you were better than me?"

"Well, you didn't exactly give the nicest impression," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You were more than a little bit of a prick."

"Yes, I see than now, and I suppose I owe you an apology. But first, let me finish explaining."

"You see, what are the odds that two people both go to the Forbidden Forest, crying, in the middle of the night, and to the exact same spot. Now, what are the chances that they know each other, and, to be more specific, hate each other?" "Pretty rare, I guess."

"Yes, it is, and that's what's so funny about it. If you had told me yesterday that I would have come across Harry Potter crying in the woods, I would have laughed and shrugged it off. But it is very real, and it is happening, right here, right now."

There was some more silence, as he struggled to find what came next. "There is another thing, though. What are the chances that one of the two needs help, something that he could probably only be given by the very person he meets in the forest; the very person he hates?"

Harry paused, and realized, through Malfoy's long explanation and odd theoretical situations, that Draco Malfoy was asking for forgiveness, and for help.

"What do you need help with, Draco?" Harry was tired of fighting, and if this was a chance to get one more person on his side, to stop so much more of his extra stress, he wasn't going to turn it down. And if they were going to be friends, it doesn't seem very likely that they would continue to call each other by their surnames.

Draco was quiet, before: "I got a letter this morning. From my Father."

Harry felt a bubble of hatred boil up inside him, but for now, he pushed it aside. "What did it say?"

The silence here stretched out far more than any of their previous ones had. Several minutes ticked by until: "I'm to take the Dark Mark this summer."

"And…you don't want to?" Harry couldn't help from keeping the confusion from leaking into his voice.

"No." It wasn't defensive, or defiant, like the Malfoy he'd come to know; it was broken, ashamed, and damned. "I don't want to take it. My family doesn't either."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "But your father-"

"My father regrets a lot of things," Draco interrupted. "But he's got himself locked into a corner, and he can do nothing but obey the Dark Lord." Harry waited for Draco to continue. "After the first war, Father realized that he had not only supported the wrong person, but that his ideals weren't exactly right either. Oh, he still looks down on Mud- Muggleborns and blood traitors and the like, but he isn't as vicious about it as he would've been. But then, You-Know-Who returns, and he has no choice but to follow the madman's word. My father saw his insanity before the first war ended, and it's even more prominent now." Draco shivered. "He wishes he could back out, but when you're branded as his slave, you can't do it. My family wishes that we could've remained neutral – that the Dark Lord left us alone, and we didn't have to do anything. But we don't have that choice anymore, and I'm going to ask for help from Dumbledore. But I don't want to. He's a manipulative old bat, I mean, heaven knows what he puts you through each year-"

"You're right. Don't go to Dumbledore," Harry interrupted. "Listen, I think I can come up with a plan, but I'll need your help. Your parents too, and I need them to make a Wizard's Oath, because I don't really trust your father."

Draco snorted. "I wouldn't too, in your situation." He glanced wearily at Harry. "You'll really help me?"

"If this is what I think we're doing, then I think I'll be helping both of us."

Both of them relaxed, side by side, and Draco asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Harry's eyes met him. "I don't really know if I _forgive you_ , per se, but I'm giving you a chance at redemption. But once this is all done, I want you to apologize to the people who will be helping us."

"You mean the…you mean Granger and Weasley?"

"They're some of them, yes. But I think you guys will get along pretty well if you drop the animosity. I'll probably have to talk with Ron, because he'll surely be hostile in the beginning, but I think if you guys play some chess it'll be fine."

"Chess?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you play, don't you?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

"And Hermione is really smart, and I know you are too. If you guys find the right subject, I'm sure you'll get along. Aren't you in Ancient Runes with her?"

"Yeah," Draco said, somewhat reluctantly, followed by, "Do you really think they'll be able to forgive me?"

"I think anyone can be forgiven, as long as they realize their mistakes and apologize for them sincerely."

"Even You-Know-Who?" Draco teased.

"Yes, actually," Harry said. "If he truly regretted everything he'd done, that would be enough punishment for him."

Draco smiled. Harry stared at it, surprised by his laugh and now his smile. He can't think of one time when Draco Malfoy had smiled instead of smirked, laughed instead of glared. "I should have never doubted that you would help me," Draco said, relaxing.

"You know, you're right," Harry said from beside him. "You've been my enemy for what, five years? You should know me better than that by now."

Draco laughed, but this one was a joyful and relaxed one, compared to his hysterical type from earlier.

A few minutes of silence passed, them listening to the bugs and staring at the stars, before Draco asked, "You know why I was crying. Why were you, if you don't mind me asking? It's only fair. But I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Draco," Harry said smiling. "It's fine. I'm just trying to find a place to begin." He paused, thinking. "Do you know what happened earlier today?"

"Probably not, from your tone of voice," Draco said. "The thing you're about to tell me hasn't really gone public yet, has it?"

"No," Harry said quietly. "It hasn't." He waited a little more, before he started explaining. "I got a vision earlier today."

"A vision?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm not a Seer, but my scar is linked to Voldemort's mind. Sometimes I see what he does, hears what he does. I experience it on my own." Harry paused a bit, before continuing. "After the thing with Umbridge, we snuck away into the Ministry. 'We' includes myself, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. We went into the Department of Mysteries, and this huge fight broke out. At the end…my godfather ended up dying."

Draco was quiet before his whisper slipped out of his lips. "I'm sorry Harry, I…" He seemed to realize that he shouldn't say anything about that, and instead, asked, "Who was it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Sirius Black."

Draco gasped. "But…Black murdered-"

"Actually, he was innocent. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial, but the whole time, he was innocent. I loved him…he was the closest thing I had to a father. And now…he's gone."

The tears fell from Harry's eyes again, and Draco stayed silent, before quickly pointing at the night sky. "There, do you see that?"

"See what?" Harry asked, brushing away his tears.

Draco pulled out his wand, waving it toward the sky. A series of light whipped out and circled a star, but the light blocked it out.

"You see that area?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Watch," Draco instructed. The light disappeared, revealing the bright star underneath. "Do you see that star? Where the light was?" "Yeah," Harry said.

"That's Sirius. The star your godfather was named for."

Harry froze, a series of emotions rolling over him, before finally setting on one. "Thank you," he whispered. "But how did you know where to find it?"

"The Black family has always named their children after stars, or constellations. My mother is the only one to be named after a flower. But even I'm named after a constellation. My full name is Draconis."

"That's the…dragon constellation, right? Is it in the sky?"

"Yeah, it's over there." With a wave of his wand, light was connected to the stars, drawing out his constellation. "It's always in the Northern Hemisphere."

"That's supposed to be a dragon? It's not like any dragon I've ever seen, and I've seen 5."

"Five? There were only four during the Triwizard Tournament so…I knew it! Hagrid really _did_ have a dragon first year!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was a Norwegian Ridgeback, actually. Nearly set his hut on fire. But I mean, it is made of wood, so…"

They both laughed. Harry was surprised at how well they were getting along. If Draco had held his tongue around Hagrid and Ron, he could have easily joined Harry's friend.

"So what does this plan…involve?" Draco asked.

"Depends. What do you know about blood wards?"

"Not much, but the Manor does have some. Are we talking about general protection, protection on property, or protection from people?"

"Um…I think just overall protection. Like having to visit some relatives for a little bit a year to grant you protection."

"That would count as general. I don't know as much about that one; Malfoy Manor only has protection surrounding the actual property, and protection to stop unwanted people from entering the property or sending unwanted things. But I do know that all blood wards much be spent for two weeks at least to keep the bond going for another year."

"And maximum?"

"Well, that would be a month – any longer than that wouldn't matter. A full month will grant you as much protection as possible, but by then, it's full. Like

filling a potion bottle. When you hit the top, no more is going to get in, and trying to add more won't make it last longer – it will just go everywhere, so it's unneeded."

"Oh, I think I get it. Like a battery!"

"What's a battery?"

"It's this…you know, I actually don't really know _what_ a battery is, but I can get Hermione to explain it to us…"

"Is that because Granger knows so much, or because it's a Muggle thing?" "Both. I think that if you saw a little bit more of Muggle culture, you'd be…impressed."

"Impressed?" he scoffed. "Sure."

"Don't deny it till you try it!" Harry said, repeating something he had heard Remus tell Sirius the previous summer, trying to convince the Animagus to try some new food. Harry's smile faded as he though longingly of Sirius.

"Is that a Gryffindor saying?"

"Kind of," Harry said, dragging his attention back to the present. "It was something that-"

There was a cry in the air, and a majestic bird dropped down to them. Draco gasped, sitting up. "Is that a Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Harry said, getting up. "Fawkes, what's wrong?"

The bird cawed and landed on his shoulder, nudging him back towards the castle.

"Do you want us to return to the castle?" Harry asked. The bird nodded. "Did Dumbledore ask you to do this?" Fawkes shook her head. "Is he up to something?" Another nod. "Alright, thank you for warning us, Fawkes. This is Draco, he's on our side now, alright?"

The Phoenix cawed and jumped onto Draco's shoulder, who seemed terrified of the bird. _Well, he hasn't always had the best experiences with birds_ , Harry though wryly, remembering Buckbeak. The bird leaned in close, expecting him, before turning back to Harry and nodding enthusiastically. With one last cry, she flew off, leaving them alone.

"What…what just happened?" Draco asked nervously.

"Don't worry, it just means she approves of you. Come on, it's getting late," Harry cast Tempus. "Or early," he said, noticing the time. "Let's go back."

As they walked back to the castle, silence settled between them until Harry asked, "Would you be able to get to my house if I give you the address?"

Draco nodded.

"Alright, and I'll tell Ron and Hermione too, but I need to be picked up in a month after we leave, no later. If I need you to come earlier, I will send an emergency note with Hedwig."

"Okay," he said. "How do you want us acting towards each other the next few days?"

"Same as normal. Neither of us need to fight in public, but we can't be seen as friends yet. The only ones who will know, other than you and I, will be Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They're going to help us with our plan. But don't ask familiar with them."

"Okay. Anything else?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry took a deep breath. "Earlier, when Sirius died, a series of Death Eaters were there, and Voldemort was revealed – people know for a fact that he's back now. One of the Death Eaters there was your father. If you are _sure_ that he will help us, that he will reform, and that he'll apologize to the Weasley's, I will get his trial moved until after the summer, and I can help him get off."

Draco's breath caught. "You would do that?"

Harry nodded. "If he could come up with a list of other Death Eaters would like to leave Voldemort's 'services', that would be great. He can tell me after my month at the Dursleys are up. Tomorrow I'll bump into you and pass you the address. Feel free to yell at me."

Draco nodded, and they reached the end of the Forbidden Forest. They could start to see the sun peaking up over the horizon.

"A new day," Draco breathed. "I don't think I've ever been more ready for the future."

"Even if our plan is nonexistent?" Harry teased.

"Even then." Draco looked at him seriously. "Thanks to you, there's a chance I will get out of this alive. Not just me either, but my family as well. I can never try to repay this debt."

Harry held up his hand. "I know you Slytherins think in debts and 'who owes who' but the more time you spend with me, the more you'll realize that debts don't count when it comes to friends. We don't do things for favors. We do things because we care."

"I think I would like that," Draco said quietly. "I don't think I've ever really _had_ a real friend, which was why I was so upset when you spurned me."

"Well, you're my friend now, and I'm just warning you, I'll be bringing a lot of people with me."

"I'm fine with that," Draco said, smiling. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Draco."

The two went their separate ways and headed towards their dorms, as the sun rose above the mountains and a new day dawned.

xxx

**Alright, let's get a few things straight:**

**1\. This is a Drarry fic, with Creature Inheritance for Draco (probably Veela, but I'm open to suggestions) and Magical Inheritance for Harry (though I'm fine with adding in creature inheritance as well).**

**2\. People on Harry's side are: Hermione, Ron and Entire Weasley Clan (with exception of Percy, cause he's a prick, and the addition of Fleur, through Bill), Neville, Luna, Draco, Draco's Parents (further explanation later), Blaise, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Dudley, and (although they do not play as big of a role) Kingsley, Mad Eye, McGonagall, and more (to be revealed). Take that to mean what you will.**

**3\. Voldemort and Bellatrix are evil (as is Peter Pettigrew and the Carrow twins). Everyone else is up for grabs. You are allowed suggestions over who else you want to be good or bad. If you want any Death Eaters to switch sides, give 'em a shout out.**

**4\. Ships are Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, and Lucius/Narcissa. Everyone else is, once again, up for grabs. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Blaise are going to be together either as Neville/Luna and Blaise/Ginny, or Neville/Blaise, and Ginny/Luna.**

**5\. This also may be M-Preg, that's also up for grabs (though I am leaning towards it).**

**6\. Lily was NOT MUGGLEBORN, she was either a) adopted, or b) Petunia was a squib (once again, up to you guys).**

**7\. As for Dumbledore, I'll give you three choices; Manipulative (but originally good) Dumbledore, Evil (powerhungry) Dumbledore, or SURPRISE (which is a personal twist that is neither and both of the above).**

**8\. There will be no written smut. It's rated M because rape is mentioned (but not described) and because there's cursing and I'm paranoid.**

**Please review; the more reviews I get, the more I write, the more I post.**

**Sweet dreams, my lovelies. :)**


	2. Chapter Two – Dragonfly, Out in the Sun

**Warning! Rape. (Undescribed). This chapter will be the only one – the rest is recovery.**

xxx

**Chapter Two – Dragonfly, Out in the Sun**

Harry sighed, and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun was boiling hot, and Harry knew that if he didn't get a drink soon, he'd pass out.

"Here," A voice said, and Harry looked up into his cousin's face, which blocked out the sun. Dudley's hand held out a water bottle.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, before taking the bottle. "Thanks," he said, still wary. He opened it and drank it greedily, surprised it was actually water. Half the thing was gone before he paused, and realized he should save some for later in case he doesn't get any more.

Dudley was still standing there. "Do you want something?" Harry asked, confused.

"Um…yes?" But it came out as a question more than an answer.

"Okay," Harry said, turning back to the garden bed he was weeding. His first day back, and he was already set to work.

Dudley hesitated, before sitting down next to Harry. His words, however, startled him. "I want to know more about magic."

Harry stopped weeding altogether, and turned to look at Dudley. "You _what_?"

"I want to learn more about magic," Dudley said quietly. "Look, Harry, I realize that I've been a right git to you over the past few years, and it was extremely uncalled for."

"You were," Harry said bluntly. "What made you change?"

Dudley hesitated, before quietly saying, "Last year, when those things attacked us in the tunnel…"

"Dementors," Harry supplied.

"Those…Dementors…made me realize that magic isn't really a bad thing, and that we were judging you based on something you couldn't help…"

"Oh," Harry said, finally getting it. "You mean it's the same as judging you for being gay?"

"What?" Dudley sputtered. "I'm not...I don't like…"

"Don't worry, Dudley, it's perfectly acceptable in the Wizarding World. After all, men can still produce with one another through magic, so they don't need to worry about ending a line."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled, returning to the garden with a smirk on his face. "I had the same exact reaction last year. After I left here last summer, my godfather told me all about it. You see, I'm gay too, so…" He shrugged. "…it's fine with me."

Dudley was stunned into silence, and watched as Harry continued his chores. "Is that another reason why? You felt a kinship towards me?" Harry asked. "Because if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia knew…"

"Please don't tell them," Dudley said quietly.

"I won't," Harry promised. "But you should tell them. It'll come better when they hear it from you yourself, rather than finding out another way."

"I'll tell them," Dudley said. "Someday. But…not now."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Don't worry; I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you," Dudley said quietly. "Actually, the main thing that changed my mind was…a guy I like."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I had met him during the end of last summer, and we grew attached. He goes away during the school year like you do, so I didn't get to see him again until this morning. I was complaining about how you were coming back today, and ending up explaining how you were 'different' – not anything about magic, but just how you're different and Mum and Dad don't like you. He gave me a weird look, and put his hand on my shoulder, explained why it was weird, and it was like a film was being lifted from my eyes."

"He made you see reason?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. I…I really like him.

Harry smiled. "Good for you! Now…what do you want to know about magic?"

3

The first five days there were surprisingly enjoyable. Harry still had a list of chores, but they were no longer ridiculous and were easily done (especially with his stronger build from Quidditch and the DA). Dudley would keep him company when he worked, and Harry would tell him about Hogwarts and magic and creatures. Dudley was fascinated by it, and had some amazing ideas for spells, asking questions that Harry knew he didn't have the answer to. But he wrote them down and promised to write to Dudley when he found out later; he was sure that Hermione and Draco, plus the Black, Potter, and Malfoy libraries, would have something to say about them.

In turn, Dudley told Harry more about the boy he had a crush on, and Harry started urging him to work out more. He had already started losing his whale of a body two years ago, but now he was actually getting fit. While Harry did his chores, Dudley would lift weights and stretch. Whenever they need to go grocery shopping, Dudley would volunteer to go on his own, giving Harry a time to relax and Dudley a chance to stretch his legs. He would run to the supermarket, pay for the food, put it in a backpack, and run home.

Dudley also started a diet, though not in a way Petunia and Vernon could see. Harry would measure out how much Dudley should eat, and Dudley kept the extra for Harry to eat.

Of course, the fact that Vernon had gotten a raise a few hours before he had to pick Harry up from King's Cross probably had another effect in lightening the mood.

He'd only had a small contact with Draco after that night, and it was to give him his address. Harry had bumped into Draco and slipped the piece of paper in his hand, while Draco muttered, "Watch it, Potter."

When Dudley was out, either at the gym, shopping, or talking to his crush, Harry found his thoughts wandering to the blond again and again, almost in disbelief of what had happened.

Not only had they sat there and talked without fighting, but Draco had actually been _nice_. Pointing out Sirius's star…Harry felt his heart warm whenever he thought about that.

Yes, the first five days there were nice. For the first time, Harry enjoyed himself and liked his family. His days were filled with bonding with Dudley, and his nights were filled with dreams of dragons and stars.

The first five days were nice; the rest, however, were not.

xxx

"BOY!" Vernon thundered, storming over to the kitchen, where Harry was cooking and Dudley was sitting at the table. He interrupted them mid conversation, his eyes bulging, and his face was slowly turning a different color. "BOY!" he hissed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked politely.

His uncle smiled maliciously, before raising a hand and smacking Harry across the face. The strong blow hit Harry by surprise, and he stumbled backwards, trying to grab onto anything. He crashed into the oven, throwing the pots off the stove and burning his hand. He pulled it back, wincing at the pain, before staring back up at his uncle in shock. The Dursleys hadn't physically abused him since the Aunt Marge incident.

"Vernon!" Petunia gasped. "Why would you do that? His godfather-"

"Is dead!" Vernon yelled joyously. "His godfather _is dead._ " He turned toward Harry. "Hear that boy? I guess you really are a freak; everyone leaves you – your father, your mother, and even your godfather. No one wants you!"

Harry saw red. "That's not true," he shouted, pushing his uncle.

It barely affected him, Vernon being ginormous compared to Harry. "Looks like someone needs to be reminded of who they really are."

The punch came out of nowhere, slamming into the side of Harry's jaw and throwing him onto the ground. A powerful kick followed it, directly at Harry's ribs.

He was positive that the crunching he heard were his ribs breaking.

"Vernon, stop!" Petunia yelled.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dudley yelled.

"Something I should've done years ago!" Vernon yelled, kicking Harry a few more times as Harry curled into a ball. Vernon stopped, breathing heavily, a smile on his face. "Expect some more coming, boy. You're lucky I went easy on you today."

And he went upstairs, Petunia pleading after him, as Dudley took in Harry's bloodied face and broken body, and realized that everything had just gotten a lot worse than it had ever been.

xxx

Over the next few days, Harry was given extra chores, and extra beatings if he didn't finish in time. Dudley was forbidden from spending time with Harry, and Vernon promised Petunia that he would only beat the boy when she couldn't hear or see. Dudley was horrified that his mother accepted this, and swore to himself that he'd find a way to minimize Harry's work.

When Vernon was done each night, and returned to his room, Dudley would sneak into Harry's room and comfort him, treating his wounds and telling him about how he would flirt with the guy he liked, who had now joined the same gym as him.

Harry was grateful for the normalcy, and it gave him a small piece of sanity as the days passed.

But it wasn't that simple.

As each day passed, he got weaker and weaker from his nightly beatings, and it got harder and harder to complete his chore list. Dudley would take half of it and spend time doing the extremely laborious work away from Harry; but even with the two of them working together, they couldn't always complete the chores in time. The welts on Harry's backside made it harder for him to do work, and he became tired from the lack of proper rest and healing, and the right amount of nourishment.

Three days until his two weeks were up (there was no way he was staying a _month_ ) he got a miracle. When Dudley was taking care of him, a letter burned into existence next to him, and it drifted down beside him onto the bed.

"What is it?" Dudley asked, eying it warily. After all, letters don't just burn into existence near you.

"A letter."

Dudley rolled his eyes and relaxed a bit. "Yeah, but from who?"

Harry turned the letter over to open it, and spotted the seal. "Gringotts. It's the bank."

"The one ran by goblins?" Dudley asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, opening it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are the main heir of the Black Estate, and have been invited to the reading of Sirius Black's will in five days, henceforth from now._

_As you have not responded to any of our attempts to contact you, we have looked further into your estate and realized that someone has been hiding you from us. Therefore, we have decided that this letter will also work as a portkey. It has been charmed with an activation phrase that 'Padfoot says you will know'. Good luck with your guess, and we hope to receive you in five days, at 1 P.M. While the reading is not until 3, Mr. Black has suggested that you arrive two hours early for expection and the preparation of your estate. He has also requested that we give you a five day notice, while others only get a warning two or one days in advance._

_May your gold flourish and your enemies tremble._

_Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank_

"What does it mean?" Dudley asked.

"It means that in five days, I'm getting out of here," Harry said, smiling.

xxx

Perpetually, the beatings got worse, but Harry didn't care, knowing that he finally, _finally_ was able to speak to the Goblins about his estate – even better, it was a direct transport to Gringotts, which was a lot safer than other transportation methods (*cough cough* Stan Shunpike can't drive *cough cough*).

But with less than a day until his two weeks were up, it got a lot worse.

Harry didn't realize anything different that morning, but Dudley's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Harry, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You look…different."

Dudley was right. When Harry looked in the mirror, Harry still seemed the same, but his bones were more defined. It was easier to see his cheekbones, and his figure seemed to change as well. Even his hair seemed a bit more…magical, for lack of a better term. It was in control, with a shine to it.

"Could it be a magic thing?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "It's only a month until I turn sixteen, so maybe that has something to do with it…"

Dudley wasn't the only one who noticed; when Petunia had come up from behind Harry, she hadn't realized that it was her nephew – rather, she thought it was one of her son's friends.

Harry should have realized that that night would be different as well.

Vernon, as usual, took off his belt and began to use it, beating Harry's back and side; but then he did something different. Grabbing Harry's hands, before Harry could blink, they were tied with his belt to the front of his bed.

Realizing what was about to happen, Harry started to yell, screaming at him.

Vernon paid him no heed, pulling down Harry's pants.

No one got rest in the house that night.

xxx

When Vernon returned home after work the following day, he noticed that no chores were done.

He smiled, realizing that Harry was probably in too much pain from the previous night to move, and it grew as he realized he had even more reason to punish the boy.

He had gotten off work early, and arrived at the house only a few minutes to three in the afternoon. As he neared Harry's room, he heard his son's voice from within, and his anger increased. He kicked at the door and entered the room, where Dudley sat beside Harry on the bed.

"What did I say about spending time with the freak, Dudley?"

He threw a punch and hit Harry across the face. He didn't move.

"Get up, boy!" he shouted, heaving Harry into the air and shoving him into a wall.

"Dad, stop!" Dudley shouted.

Vernon ignored him and continued to beat Harry until he heard a bone crunch. He smiled viciously.

"Dad, stop!" Dudley shouted, running in front of Harry with his arms spread. "Dad, stop, please!"

Vernon paused. "Why should I?"

"Would you hit me?"

"What?" he asked, shocked. Of course he would never hit his son!

"Well, would you?"  
"No, never!" Vernon said.

"Then you're not allowed to hit Harry!"

"Dudley, no, this isn't the time," Harry groaned from the floor, crawling over to his trunks, each movement jarring him with pain.

"And why not?" Vernon thundered.

"Because I'm different too!" Dudley shouted. "Just like Harry is! You can't blame us for something we're born as!"

Vernon didn't have a response, so Dudley finally said what he'd been bursting to reveal for ages. "Dad, I'm gay!"

Silence settled between them as Harry took his trunks and tied them all together, threading the rope through Hedwig's bars as well. "You're what?" Vernon asked quietly.

Harry pulled out his Gringotts letter and looked at his cousin fearfully.

"I'm gay, Dad," Dudley said softly.

Vernon started to turn red, and then purple. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he raised his arm and punched Dudley across the face, hard enough for Dudley to tell that he was going to get a black eye.

Dudley fell against Harry's trunks and Harry moved in front of him. "Stop it, he's your son!"

Vernon paid no attention, and turned back to tormenting Harry. He punched Harry across the stomach, and Dudley could hear the bone break from where he was.

They were all frozen for a second, Harry on the floor, staring at Vernon, Vernon staring at Harry, and Dudley staring at them both.

Then, quicker than anyone was expecting, Harry dashed up towards his trunks, shouting at Dudley, "Grab the rope behind you, and whatever you do, DON'T LET GO!" Dudley followed his instructions, grabbing onto the rope that attached all of the trunks together, and Harry rushed towards him, grabbing onto the rope as well and swooping up the Gringotts paper. "I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I'M UP TO NO GOOD!" He shouted, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

xxx

Feeling extremely dizzy, Dudley opened his eyes to realize he was in an office, lined with gold. Harry was next to him, clutching the paper. Behind the desk sat an odd, short looking creature with a pointy nose, and Dudley realized that this must be a goblin. There were seven people in the room; a family of three blondes (an older man and woman, and a younger boy around his and Harry's age), a greasy haired man with a hooked nose, an older woman and a pink haired girl (obviously mother and daughter), and a kind but scarred faced, scraggily dressed man.

"Harry?" the blonde boy asked, standing up desperately, shock written across his face.

"Hey, Draco, Remus, Tonks. Snape, Mr. and Madam Malfoy," Harry muttered, "Nice to see you again," before he toppled over and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

xxx

**Alright, guys, thank you for the wonderful feedback and welcome into the Harry Potter fandom! I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Alright, so not everything is done:**

**1\. Draco and Harry will both be creatures. Harry will probably be an elf or fae. Other popular choices have been kitsune (pronounced kit-sue-nay) and dragons. However, voting and suggestions are still open on this one. And I'm still unsure about Draco.**

**2\. The Lestrange Twins are switching sides, and are now on Harry's side. Pansy will be on their side as well, though not willingly in the beginning. Feel free to throw in some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, guys; we're making this a party. And I need some more guys…**

**3\. I'm grateful that nobody mentioned it, because I forgot to put it in – Greyback is evil. Definitely. Abso-fucking-lutely**

**4\. Ships are still up for grabs, but it seems likely that we'll have Neville/Blaise and Ginny/Luna. Snupin is popular, but not definite. And I forgot to add it earlier, but Lily x James is another ship I'm doing. You'll understand in the future, but Sirius is also up for grabs. So for those of you who prefer Siri with Remus or Sev, you can comment on it.**

**5\. It's M-Preg. You can vote on whom you want to get pregnant, though I'm currently leaning towards Harry.**

**6\. Lily's voting is closed, however, I won't tell you which one I picked. You'll find out soon, though. Like, the-next-chapter soon.**

**7\. I will be doing SURPRISE for Dumbles, but until that's revealed, he will be treated/written/received like Evil!Dumbledore.**

**So, to review, Voting for Lily and Dumbledore is closed. However suggestions on ships (#4), Draco and Harry's creature heritage (#1), which one of them gets pregnant (#5), and other people on either good (#2) or bad (#3) sides are still open. Vote away!**


	3. Chapter Three - Freedom is Mine

**Chapter Three – Freedom is Mine**

Everyone stood stock still as Harry fainted; then Dudley was screeching at the others in the room. "You're wizards, aren't you?! Fix him!"

Just like that, they sprung into action. Remus went to Harry's side, pulling his head onto his lap. Draco rushed next to him. Mr. Malfoy stood up, and coldly said, "I'll call a Healer. Come, Severus," before walking out of the room, followed by the greasy haired man. Narcissa joined them on the floor, followed by Andromeda Tonks, and pulled Harry into her arms, softly saying, "Draco, I used to be a Healer, remember?"

With nothing else do to, Draco turned to Dudley and grabbed him by the shirt. "What the hell did you do to Harry?" he hissed.

"Draco!" His mother gasped as Andy scanned Harry. "What are you doing, resorting to Muggle methods?"

"Draco," Lucius drawled, walking back into the room, followed by Snape. A Healer followed him. "Put the boy down, and act civil."

Dudley wasn't up in the air (despite Draco's 6'2" height, Dudley was still taller), but Draco 'put him down' all the same, letting go of his shirt and backing away. Dudley noticed the worrying look Draco shot Harry.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Dudley said to Draco. The Healer took Harry from Andy and Narcissa and levitated him into the air, putting him on a bed that wasn't there when they portkeyed in.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked Dudley. Now that Harry was safe in the Healer's hands, everyone else (the Malfoys, Snape, Remus, and even the goblin) was looking at him.

"I mean, you've got it _bad_. Does Harry know?"

"Know what?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"About the torch you carry for him?" Dudley asked.

Draco choked on seemingly nothing, before sputtering out, "Harry? I – I don't. Harry – I'm not gay!"

Dudley frowned. "I thought Harry said that being gay was accepted in the wizarding world because they could still reproduce and you wouldn't have to worry about line continuation. At least, that's what his godfather told him when he learned Harry was gay."

"Harry's gay?" Draco asked incredulously, but Dudley could see the hope in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he whistled. "And you've got it bad."

"I…I don't…I don't like Harry because I'm not gay!"

"Draco quit denying it, it's become quite tiresome over the years," Mrs. Malfoy said, sighing. "You've liked Harry since you first laid eyes on him."

"What? No, I haven't! I don't like him! We've been enemies the past five years!"

"How much of being 'enemies' was just vying for his attention?" Snape drawled.

Draco gasped. "Uncle Sev!"

"I've taught both of you the past five years, Draco. Maybe _you_ didn't realize that you liked him until you became friends, but you liked him all the same these past few years. Or the very least, now that you're friends with him, your infatuation over him has turned into an obsession of a different kind."

"Traitor!" Draco hissed.

"Probably has something to do with your Inheritance, which is the _only_ reason I'm accepting it, is that understood?" Mr. Malfoy said. "I have had to deal with your constant complaining over the years, Merlin knows how much Severus has had to deal with."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Dudley laughed. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

They turned to him. "What?"

Dudley shook his head. "Never mind."

"Who exactly are you?" Snape asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"That's probably 'cause I'm a Muggle," Dudley said, shrugging. "So I kinda doubt that you'd know me, unless you came to visit Harry."

At the word Muggle, most of the room had backed away with a gasp, with the exception of the Tonks family and Remus, who strode forward. "If you are a Muggle, what is your relation to Harry? How do you know about us?"

"He's my cousin."

The words were not said by Dudley; rather, they came groaning out of Harry's mouth where he laid.

"How do you have Muggle cousins?" Draco asked, rushing over to Harry's side. He ignored the second whistle Dudley let out.

"I'm a half-blood, remember?" Harry said, the Healer helping him sit up. "My Mom was Muggleborn. That's why I asked you about blood wards. Dumbledore says that I have to go to the Dursleys to renew the blood wards so I 'have protection'."  
"Don't see what any good that does, if it doesn't protect you from _everyone_ ," Dudley said angrily, crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said quietly, shooting a little glare at Dudley. He met it head on.

"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, young man!" the Healer shrieked. Everyone turned to her; this was the first thing she'd said since she'd entered the room. "You have four broken ribs, two fractured bones, and a whole body worth of tearing, most of which has been healed incorrectly. Your body's littered in more scars than people I've treated from the first Wizarding War! Hell, it's worse than Mad-Eye Moody's! You've suffered from years of neglect, abuse, and malnourishment, and from the magical bonds I've found on you, it's amazing you're still alive, much less a wizard! You should at least be a squib."

"What do you mean, magical bonds?" Harry asked.

"I have a better question," Draco said, slowly and angrily. "What does she mean by 'years of neglect, abuse, and malnourishment'?"

Harry looked away, his hands turning into fists, clutching at his blanket. After a few moments of silence passed, he spoke up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"This is ridiculous," Snape said, striding forward and pulling out his wand. " _Ligilimens!"_

The effect was almost instantaneous. His wand clattered to the floor, and he backed up several spaces in horror before rushing from the room.

"Severus?" Mr. Malfoy asked, going to rush after him.

"Lucius, don't," his wife said, holding onto his arm. "I don't know what it is he saw, but he needs to spend time alone."

"I told him," Harry muttered, looking away. "I told him that if he went digging into people's minds, he wouldn't always like what he saw."

"When did you have time to tell him that?" Draco asked.

Harry snorted. "Extra potions practice wasn't actually extra potions – it was Occlumency practice."

"I have a question about that," Remus said, squatting down next to Harry. "How did no one know about this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Sirius, Me, Arthur or Molly, hell, even Dumbledore or McGonagall? And Snape spent a lot of time in your mind last year. How come he didn't notice?"

"No, but someone did know!" Dudley interrupted. They all turned back to him. He glared at them. "When Harry first got his letter to Hogwarts, it was addressed to him _perfectly_."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked.

Dudley hesitated here. This part wasn't really his to tell.

"The address is everything down to the place you sleep," Harry said quietly. "Up until I got my letter, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys moved me to a bedroom after I got my letter; they were scared that the wizards knew about my treatment, and would hurt them."

"You slept in a _cupboard_ under the _stairs_?" The entire Malfoy family looked pissed at this, and Dudley was really glad that they were on his side.

"Yes, now can we please talk about something else?" Harry asked quietly, his hands clenching into fists.

"Fine," Draco said. "But we're talking about this later."

"And I believe that a visit to the Dursleys may be in order," Remus muttered to himself emitting a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

"So why are all of you guys here?" Harry asked.

"They're here for the same reason you are, Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "Mr. Black requested a five day notice for you about his will. He requested a two day notice for all of the occupants here."

Harry looked confused. "Well, I understand Remus, and even Tonks and…Andromeda, I presume?" The older woman nodded. "Please call me Andy," she said. Harry nodded and continued. "But I don't understand why Snape and the Malfoys were called early." The former walked back into the room as she finished speaking.

"Mr. Black specified as such. The Weasley family was invited, as well as a Miss Granger, but they couldn't make it at the time. They should be arriving soon within the hour," the goblin said calmly. He looked at the Healer. "Magical bonds, you say?"

The Healer nodded. "Would you be willing to do an Inheritance test?"

"Yes. In fact, it was another thing that Mr. Black requested of us."

"That would be nice," Harry said. "We can do it when you're all done with your meeting. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It is fine, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, turning to the rest of them. "Would you be willing to wait? If we do Mr. Potter's Inheritance test first, followed by the removal of his bonds, then by the time we are done, the Weasley family and Miss Granger will arrive, and we can simply inform you all at once.

Snape's lip curled, but before he could say anything, Lucius said, "That would be acceptable." At Snape's odd look, he added, "I believe that it would be a good learning experience for Draco. He will get his done later this year."

"Actually," Harry said quietly. "Depending on what we find, I think that we might all have to do it."

"What do you mean by that?" the goblin asked.

"Well, we already know that I have bonds on me. I want to check for any sort of compulsion charms or anything like that. I want Dudley checked for it, too."

"Why would there be spells on me?" Dudley asked, confused.

"Call it a hunch, Dud," Harry said.

"If Healer Redwood would allow it, I'd prefer to do separate tests," the goblin said.

The woman tensed. "I will allow it, only if you do an Enchanted test first. The Lordship test and the Skills test can wait."

"Why would it be up to the Healer?" Harry asked.

"Because, Mr. Potter, all Goblin tests require a small amount of blood. Instead of doing an overview test on you, we will give you the more specified and detailed tests – but that also means that you need to give more blood."

"If we do the Enchanted test first, it should give us a more in-depth report of the bonds, and once we remove them you should automatically begin to heal."

"So then I can give more blood," Harry said, his face dawning with understanding. "When can we start?"

xxx

Harry stared at the list, not fully comprehending. "Did we do it wrong?" he asked.

"No," Lucius said. "They are never wrong."

The Healer was right – well, about what she could spot.

But there was a lot more she _didn't_ see.

Harry had done the process right – wrote his name in cursive, pricked his finger, and let three drops of blood hit the paper.

He couldn't stop staring at it.

**_Physical Injuries_ **

**_Beginning months_ **

_NA_

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Bruising on side (falling, broom)_

_Cut on forehead (Avada Kedavra Curse, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

**_2_ ** **_nd_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley)_

_Small burn on hand (frying pan, Petunia Dursley)_

_Beginnings of Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 26 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 6 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 3 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_4_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 63 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 27 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 16 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 5 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_5_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 127 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 56 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 32 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 31 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_6_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 182 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 69 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 41 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 47 times_

_Bruises on Knees (Harry-Hunting, Dudley Dursley) 13 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_7_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 221 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 92 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 67 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 70 times_

_Broken Ribs (Kicked, Vernon Dursley) 2 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_8_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 308 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 113 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 84 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 85 times_

_Broken Finger (Kicked, Vernon Dursley)_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_9_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 87 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 38 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 22 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 47 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_10_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Smacked (Vernon Dursley) 62 times_

_Burning (Petunia Dursley)_

_Hand (stove) 18 times_

_Arm (frying pan) 13 times_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 10 times_

_Starvation_

_Loss of Eyesight (Dark Cupboard)_

**_11_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Bruising, Scraping (Troll, Quirinus Quirrell)_

_Bruising, Scraping (Quidditch), (Cursed Broom, Quirinus Quirrell)_

_Bruising (Falling)_

_(Fluffy, Rubeus Hagrid)_

_(Devil's Snare, Pomona Sprout)_

_(Transfigured Wizard Chess, Minerva McGonagall)_

_(Charmed Keys, Filius Flitwick)_

_Passing Out (fighting, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

**_12_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Starvation_

_Bruises around ankle (Weasley's Flying Car, Vernon Dursley)_

_Bruises (Floo Travel Landing)_

_Bruises (Platform 9 ¾ closed)_

_Bruises (Crashing Car into Whomping Willow)_

_Broken Arm (Rogue Bludger, Dobby)_

_Re-Growing Vanished Bones in Arm (Skele-gro, Gilderoy Lockhart)_

_Attacked by Acromantulas (Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Bruises (Rocks/Bad Landing, Chamber of Secrets)_

_Bitten by Basilisk (Basilisk, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

**_13_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Starvation_

_Bruises (Falling, Knight Bus)_

_Attacked by Dementors (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Attacked by Dementors/Falling Hundreds of Feet Out of the Air (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Attacked by Dementors (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_14_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Starvation_

_Bruises (Portkey)_

_Scrapes and Bruises (Death Eater Incident, Quidditch World Cup)_

_Broken Kneecaps (Imperious Curse, Bartemius Crouch Jr.)_

_Scrapes and Bruises (First Task against a Dragon, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Bruises (Merpeople, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Bite (Blast-Ended Skrewts)_

_Arm cut open (Peter Pettigrew, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Pain in Scar (Touch, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Cruciatus Curse (Tom Marvolo Riddle) 2 times_

**_15_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age (incomplete)_ **

_Starvation_

_Attacked by Dementors (Dolores Umbridge)_

' _I must not tell lies.' On back of Hand (Blood Quill, Dolores Umbridge)_

_Bruises and Scrapes (DA Training) October - April_

_Bruises (Quidditch Fight, Draco Malfoy)_

_Bruises and Scrapes (Fight at the Ministry)_

_Possession (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Lashing (Vernon Dursley) 3 times_

_Muscle Tears in Rectum (Vernon Dursley)_

**_Psychological Injuries_ **

**_Beginning months_ **

_NA_

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Witnessing Death of Mother (Avada Kedavra Curse, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Sudden Change of Environment (Dursley Residence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_2_ ** **_nd_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_4_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_5_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

**_6_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief, Miscellaneous Teachers)_

_Worsening Grades (Dudley Dursley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_7_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief, Miscellaneous Teachers)_

_Worsening Grades (Dudley Dursley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_8_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief, Miscellaneous Teachers)_

_Worsening Grades (Dudley Dursley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_9_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief, Miscellaneous Teachers)_

_Worsening Grades (Dudley Dursley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_10_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Servitude (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Cupboard as Sleeping Quarters (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Second Hand Treatment (Dudley Dursley's Hand Me Downs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Harry-Hunting (Dudley Dursley)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief of him, Miscellaneous Teachers)_

_Worsening Grades (Dudley Dursley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

**_11_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Realization of Previous Lies (Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Hagrid)_

_Manipulative Bullying into Gryffindor (Parent's Memories, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Bullying (Severus Snape)_

_Facing of a Cerberus (Argus Filtch and Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing of a Troll (Hermione Granger, Quirinus Quirrell)_

_Nearly Thrown off a Broom (Cursed Broom, Quirinus Quirrell)_

_Parental Expectations (Invisibility Cloak, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Visual Memory of Parents (Mirror of Erised, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing Voldemort (Forbidden Forest, Argus Filtch)_

_Mistrust (Disbelief of him, Minerva McGonagall)_

_Facing a Cerberus (Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing Devil's Snare (Pomona Sprout, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing a life size game of Wizarding Chess (Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing a flying key hunt (Filius Flitwick, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing a Potions Riddle with fire and poison (Severus Snape, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing Voldemort (Philosopher's Stone, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Fighting Voldemort (Philosopher's Stone, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Killing Voldemort (Philosopher's Stone, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Refusal for Safe Haven (Return to Dursleys, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_12_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Neglect (Vernon and Petunia Dursley)_

_Warning Against Underage Magic (Ministry of Magic, Dobby)_

_Imprisoned in room (Bars, Vernon Dursley)_

_Witness to Dark Dealings (Floo Network, Knockturn Alley)_

_Near Discovery in Dark Shoppe (Vanishing Cabinet, Draco Malfoy)_

_Refusal to Hogwarts (9 ¾ Barrier, Dobby)_

_Near Death (Flying Car, Whomping Willow) (Dobby (indirectly))_

_Near Expulsion (Flying Car, Severus Snape)_

_Doubting Sanity (Hearing Disembodied Voices Calling for Blood, Basilisk) (Ginerva Weasley (indirectly) 2 times_

_Losing Bones in Arm (Vanishing Charm, Gilderoy Lockhart)_

_Re-growing Bones in Arm (Skele-gro, Poppy Pomphrey)_

_Outed as a Parselmouth (Dueling Club, Draco Malfoy)_

_Ostracized from Classmates (Rumors as Heir of Slytherin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Nearly Caught In Slytherin Dorms (Polyjuice Potion, Draco Malfoy)_

_Belief Hagrid was a Murderer (Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Petrification of Hermione Granger (Basilisk, Ginerva Weasley)_

_Nearly Eaten by Spiders (Aragog, Rubeus Hagrid)_

_Threatened by Teacher (Obliviator and Thief, Gilderoy Lockhart)_

_Near Obliviation (Ronald Weasley's Broken Wand, Gilderoy Lockhart)_

_Facing a Basilisk (Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Near Death (Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Fang)_

_Refusal for Safe Haven (Return to Dursleys, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_13_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Insulted about Parents (words, Marge Dursley)_

_Belief of Expulsion (Marge Dursley, Underage Magic)_

_Told a Murderer is After Him (Sirius Black, Cornelius Fudge)_

_Remembers Witnessing His Mother's Death (Dementors, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) 2 times_

_Told His Death is Coming (the Grim, Sybil Trelawney)_

_Reminded of Murderer After Him (Slashed Fat Lady, Sirius Black)_

_Near Death (falling off broom, Dementors)_

_Learns of his father's friend's betrayal (Overheard conversation at Three Broomsticks, Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonagall_ **_etc_ ** _)_

_Reminded of Murderer After Him (Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black)_

_Discovery of True Murderer (Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black)_

_Near Death (werewolf, Remus Lupin)_

_Near Death (Dementors)_

_Confusion Over Father's Survival (Patronus Charm and Time Turner, Harry Potter)_

_Seeing Himself (Time Turner, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Attacked by a Werewolf (Remus Lupin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Refusal for Safe Haven (Return to Dursleys, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_14_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age_ **

_Attacked by Death Eaters (Quidditch World Cup)_

_Faces Demonstration of Unforgivable Curses (Bartemius Crouch Jr., Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Imperius Curse Forced on Him (Bartemius Crouch Jr., Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Picked as Triwizard Champion Against His Will (Bartemius Crouch Jr., Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Forced to Compete in Triwizard Tournament (False Magical Bindings, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Ostracized From Best Friend (Triwizard Tournament, Ronald Weasley)_

_Slander in Media (Rita Skeeter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing a Dragon (Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing Merpeople (Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Slander in Media (Witch Weekly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Facing a Sphinx (Third Task, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Witnessing the Death of Cedric Diggory (Avada Kedavra Curse, Peter Pettigrew)_

_Forced to Resurrect Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blood, Peter Pettigrew)_

_Forced to Fight Tom Marvolo Riddle (wands, Tom Marvolo Riddle/willpower to survive)_

_Put under Cruciatus Curse (Cruciatus Curse, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Witnesses Parents and Cedric (Priori Incantatem, Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Accused of Murdering Cedric (Amos Diggory) (school body)_

_Refusal for Safe Haven (Return to Dursleys, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_15_ ** **_th_ ** **_Year of Age (incomplete)_ **

_No contact over summer (Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Taunting over Cedric's Death (Dudley Dursley)_

_Facing Dementors (Dolores Umbridge)_

_Getting Expelled (Mafalda Hopkirk, Dolores Umbridge)_

_Put on Trial (Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge)_

_Abandoned (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Ostracized from Classmates (Disbelief on Voldemort's Return, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Life-time Ban of Quidditch (Dolores Umbridge)_

_Confiscation of Firebolt (Dolores Umbridge)_

_Vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked (Nagini, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Mind-Rape (Occlumency, Severus Snape)_

_Abandonedment of School (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Vision of Sirius being tortured (Voldemort, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Take on Death Eaters (Vision, Voldemort)_

_Witnessing the Death of Sirius Black (Bellatrix Lestrange, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Refusal for Safe Haven (Return to Dursleys, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Resumed physical abuse by the Dursleys (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Rape by Uncle (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

**_Magical Bonds_ **

_tardus remissionis (James Charlus Potter) (Renewed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore at age of 11)_

_magus sic clausae (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_creatura hereditatem cincinno (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_amor odium (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_angue oderit (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_non credebant (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_stultus alica (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 

As Harry stared at the list, he got paler and paler. Without a word, the Healer yanked the extremely long piece of parchment (longer than Harry is tall, in fact) out of his hands. She winced as she started reading, but the more and more she read, the angrier she got.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, coming up to her.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" Healer Redwood screeched. "Read this! Read this and tell me that Albus Dumbledore is fit to run a school, because I am feeling the urge to hex him across the Veil."

Harry was quiet, thinking over what he had read. Seeing it so plainly and clinical in the physical section really brought home what Vernon had done. But more than that, he was worried by the amount of times Dumbledore's name was on there - that somehow, _he_ was the cause of his rape.

 _Also,_ his mind quietly added. _His name is on there more than Voldemort._

"It can't be that bad," Remus had said, taking it from her. Very quickly, he handed it back to her.

"What? You can't have possibly finished reading that."

"No, I couldn't. I finished around his physical injuries of his first year of Hogwarts. If I read any more, I'm afraid that the werewolf in me will very eagerly try to kill that meddling old wizard for hurting the last member of my pack."

"Uh, pack?" Draco asked, more than a little nervously. "I knew you were a werewolf, but why would Harry be part of your pack?"

"Yes, I suppose that now that the mutt is dead, Potter would be the only one left," Snape said.

"Oh, yes, Severus, thank you _immensely_ for your support. You could have a _little_ sympathy, especially considering that the only reason you're currently here is because 'the mutt' decided to write you into his will."

"Well," Snape sneered, "I-"

"Oh, would you all SHUT THE HELL UP?" Harry yelled, finally raising his voice since he got the results of his test back. "We get it, Snape, you and my father and Sirius and Remus didn't get along, they bullied you, blah blah blah. GET OVER IT! GROW _UP_! Hell, if Draco and I can get along, then you can get along with Remus, because you're going to fucking have to we want this plan to even remotely work."

"And if it doesn't work?" Snape asked tersely.

"Then we'll be too dead to regret anything."

A heavy silence filled the air until Harry turned to the Healer. "Healer Redwood, how quickly can we get these bonds removed?"

She hesitated. "Some of these…technically, they can all be removed immediately, though it will be extraordinarily painful, no matter when you remove it. The first one shouldn't be on anymore - the fact that Dumbledore renewed it at the age of eleven could have killed you!"

"Which one?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's called the _tardus remissionis_ , or roughly translated - slow release," the Healer said. "It's usually put on young children who are extraordinarily powerful in order to stop an increase of accidental magic, slowly releasing your magic to the full extent of its power by the age of eleven."

"That explains why you've only been doing about average in your classes, Harry," Remus said. "I remember that James pleaded with Lily for _days_ to put it on you, because you were doing accidental magic before you could walk or talk. It drove them insane. Though Lily did pick a smaller version, I think it releases at around the age of eight."

"That explains a lot," Harry said. "After I turned eight, my accidental magic where a lot bigger incidents. I once Apparated onto a school roof while running from bullies, and I also Vanished a glass for a Burmese Python at the Zoo once."

"How old were you?" Draco asked, interested.

"He was eight when he...apparated?" Dudley asked, continuing at Harry's nod. "And he released the python on my eleventh birthday."

"The body helps use magic to grow, and the fact that he put it on again after you turned eleven means that 1) it would be harder to use your magic, and 2) your body won't be completely built."

"Is that why I'm so short?" Harry asked sourly.

The Healer nodded. "It's a mix of that and your malnourishment as a child." She turned back to the list. "The problem is, some of these can only be removed by the caster, and I don't know how to remove some of the rest. I can't think of anyone who does; I don't even know what a few of these are."

"Let me see," the goblin called over carefully, and the Healer handed him the paper. Other than a slight widening of the eyes as he read through them all, he gave no noticeable reaction. "Luckily, goblin magic is different than wizard magic, and we will be able to remove all of these, regardless of who cast them. They will hurt, though…" He looked down at Harry through his glasses. "Can you handle that?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, nodding firmly. "I just want all of these off me right now."

"May I see this paper?" Snape asked. He was handed it and he skipped down to the magical bonds section. His eyebrows rose slightly. He turned to the goblin. "Would you be able to test for something specific?"

"Yes, however, it should have appeared on the paper."

"Right now, I am just testing whether or not I was fed another lie," Snape said grimly.

"What would you like to test for?" the goblin asked.

"I want to know if Harry Potter is a Horcrux," Snape said.

Lucius gasped. "Severus, what are you saying?" He eyed Harry suspiciously.

"What's a Horcrux?" Dudley asked.

"No idea. Draco?"

He shook his head.

The goblin scoffed. "A Horcrux? Humans can't be a Horcrux. It's physically impossible. The two souls would fight for dominance over one body - whoever lost would pass on. The winner is determined by the magical strength and the amount of soul, and that's only if it even had an opportunity for the soul to enter – usually, it's impossible. The human would have to be wounded. In accordance to this, the wards around Gringotts automatically sense any Horcruxes. We had a Horcrux put in the Lestrange vault over a decade ago, but we instantly removed the dark spirit from the object. If Harry Potter _was_ a Horcrux, we would have sensed it the first time he walked in."

"So…there's absolutely no chance of him being a Horcrux?" Snape confirmed.

"Yes," the goblin said.

"But what about his ability to speak Parseltongue? And his visions from Voldemort?" Snape asked.

"We won't know until we do the other tests, but I suspect they're special gifts from his heritage," the goblin said calmly.

Snape was stunned into silence, before calmly saying, "Mr. Potter, may I borrow your owl?"

"Sure."

As Snape started writing a letter, Draco walked over to the test. "Can I see it?" He asked. He was handed the paper, where he stared at it in surprise. "Wow, Harry, you've had a shitty life."

"You don't say?" Harry said sarcastically.

Snape finished the letter and attached it to Hedwig, who hooted and flew out into the bank. He turned to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems…I owe you an apology. As it seems that I am no longer on Dumbledore's side, or a spy, I've found myself on yours. Can you actually protect my godson, despite whatever harebrained scheme you have going on now?"

Harry stared at him. "Thank you. And yes, if you promise to listen to what I say." He held up a hand as Snape opened his mouth. "Within reason."

Though he looked like he swallowed something sour, Snape nodded. "Within reason."

"And you call me Harry," Harry finished.

Snape nodded. "Then it's only right that you call me Severus."

"If everyone is quite through with their…dramatics," the goblin said, "we'll be starting the operation soon."

"Operation?" Dudley asked, paling as he stared at Harry.

"It's a magical operation, Mr. Dursley," Remus said. "He will be fine. Afterwards."

"Yes," the goblin said, smiling. "During though, it will hurt a lot."

"Bring it on," Harry said, getting up.

They entered the next room, where several goblins stood.

"Go stand in the center, Mr. Potter," the goblin instructed.

Harry sent them one more reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," before he was escorted to his spot and a protective barrier (for them, not him) was put up.

"Will he really?" Dudley asked Remus.

"I'm not quite sure," Remus said quietly. "I never got to the magical binding section, and that's what this procedure is doing – unbinding all of them."

"He'll be better than fine once it's over," Lucius said calmly. "However…Draco?"

Draco handed him the list.

Lucius scanned it before going slightly green, and passing the list to his wife. "Well, it's going to hurt a lot. Some of these are _extremely_ dark. The Healer is right, he should have died years ago…"

"For once I understand why you want to kill Muggles, Lucius," Narcissa said, but still taking the list in well. She had always had a stronger will than the Malfoy patriarch.

The procedure started, and the goblins began to chant in Gobbledegook. Very softly, Harry began to glow. It started slowly, under his skin, before it started emitting around his body. Then there was a pause, and his body was yanked into the air.

He looked as if a line had suspended him from his heart, the rest of him merely hanging. A ball of black magical energy surrounded him, and as it pulsed, trying to break free, thick chains became visible around Harry's body. The glow got brighter, and stronger, and as it grew, it broke one chain.

Harry let out a scream.

Two more chains burst, causing him to scream again, and the magical energy started getting lighter. With each and each chain, the black magic began to fade more and more, slowly turning white. As the magical energy changed, so did the goblins' casting.

There was a pause, during which the magic turned a pure, snow white, symbolizing that his magic was almost completely cleansed of any bonds or compulsory spells or potions.

There was only one chain left, the thickest one yet. When it broke, Harry's magic would be _truly_ free, and they would be able to see the real color of his aura (which magically measures the strength of a wizard).

The chain began to creak under the strain, and Harry was buckling in the air, almost as if he was trying to throw it off. The chanting started up again, this time much, much louder, and with one last scream from Harry, the chain snapped.

The white changed into a brilliant gold right before blinding them.

xxx

**Hey guys. Talk about a cliffy, huh? Sorry it's been so long, once I get past the Gringotts part everything should be a lot better. I'm just a big perfectionist, and I really want this part done right.**

**Anyway, I'm just about done with my choices (no, I won't tell you, it'll be a SURPRISE…YAY!) I will tell you I'm doing Severus/Sirius/Remus (go easy on me guys, it's my first triad).**

**As for everyone else…we won't see Siri for a few more chapters – we need to have the mandatory** **_special heritage chapter, special shopping spree chapter,_ ** **and the other ones that I'm probably forgetting…**

**Anyway, it'll be a bit longer after that until James and Lily come in.**

**ANYWAY COMMENTS:**

**Feel free to shout out any type of special heritage (or who for). Just because I don't use it for Harry or Draco doesn't mean I won't throw it in with a few others.**

**Also, feel free to shout out any pairings you want.**

**BUT REAL COMMENTS.**

**So, the best types of comments for me (the ones that get me writing like crazy) are the ones that tell me what they really like about the chapter, what they're looking forward to, any sort of suspicions or guesses based on foreshadowing, yadda yadda yadda. By get involved with the comments, it makes me rethink my story and therefore, want to work on it more. All I've got to say.**

**Thank you my lovelies, and I will try to update more often. Sweet dreams! :)**


End file.
